united_factionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wyrin Autonomous Oblast
The Wyrin Republic is a republic on kc1. Its capital city is Mythical City. It consists of 5 regions: Mythicalia, Wyrinia, Mountania, Accio and the Sunlight State. History Croatia, Croatians, CroTeam Wyrin first appeared in October 2016 as "Croatia", which eventually changed names multiple times. The faction was surrounded by griefed lands. The most important neighbour was TechRepublic, which eventually it became allies (UnitedAlliance) with after the reset. The faction had a total of 7 members and consisted of 2 areas, old town and new town. Disband and TheGodsOfRome Around December of 2016 the members went inactive. An anonymous person cracked matej5130's password and unclaimed all the land. He then disbanded the faction and went into exile to his new allies, BinaryRepublic. Eventually he returned and founded TheGodsOfRome, which was active for about a fort night, before that making enormous farms and building large buildings. They went inactive until the reset happened. Reset and KingdomOfWyrin After the reset, 5 members (PetraRekt, borimarkoyt, jura87, adri, matej5130) founded KingdomOfWyrin. The faction was settled in Wyrin, a small town surrounded by a wooden wall. The faction's main businesses were mining and woodcutting. Expansions to the east and south were made, mostly around the river Reed. Sheepville was formed as a livestock location, where the sheep farms were made. A short expedition found a beautiful land with waterfalls and mountains, which later became the National Park of Mythical Falls. Alliance with UnitedAlliance was improved after the first elections happened. After the first elections, the kingdom was no longer a monarchy, which means it wasn't a kingdom. TheWyrinRepublic The Wyrin Republic, or Republic of Wyrin was formed in early June, 2017. The original declaration of independence was lost, but the independence remained. As of becoming a republic, a new capital was created; Mythical City and the 5 states formed. Hamilton Square was no longed independent and was added to Mythical City as a suburb. The main focus became roads, the Wyrin Mountain Range and Key Village. UnitedAlliance merger TheWyrinRepublic had an official merge with UnitedAlliance on May 31st, 2018. It was incorporated as an Oblast, and gained autonomous and veto rights. A new government HQ was built, the "Chessboard" building in West Mythical City. Demerger After Matej_'s demotion in UnitedAlliance, Wyrin sued for independence. The problem was solved peacefully and Wyrin regained independence on 11th November, 2018. Geography Wyrin is a relatively warm place. The main biomes are savannas, savanna hills, deserts and beaches on the coast of the Emerald Ocean. Lands northwest of the Oblast are forests, plains and extreme hills. The Westernlands is a wide term, mostly referring to the northwest lands of Wyrin, but it also includes the expansion of the enormous Gold Desert next to the Wyrin Mountain Range. It is the preferred location for expansion. Mountania, or more exact, the Wyrin Mountain Range is just that, a mountainous region. The highest peak being Key Peak of Key Mountain. The challenger's path makes it easy to climb any of the Plateau Sisters or the Mountain Brothers. The beautiful land of Mythical Falls is located under a mountain, with waterfalls surrounding the caves beneath. The land was so beautiful it was declared a National Park. Wyrinia and Mythicalia are of similar land, big savanna plains with savanna hills being more common in Mythicalia. The cradle of the republic, it is the most populated land. The land is situated on the Wyrin river, a combination of the Siscia and Reed rivers. The land of Sheepville borders with the desert and is not populated by anybody except for sheep and horses. The Sunlight State is a mostly empty area with deserts. The only exception is Northannis, a port located on the coast of the state, with a savanna hill and a valley underneath it. Accio is an oceanic land, the Cactine Desert isn't a hospitable environment, so the main locations are the bay of Accio and the cliffs of Accio. Politics After the merger, Wyrin's ties with UA improved. Matej_ was in the parliament and Wyrin cooperated with UnitedAlliance. Even after the demerger, the factions are uber allies.